The Piano Room
by justagirlandhersocks
Summary: Maka's first day at Shibusen is turning sour, until she gets lost and finds the enigma that is Soul.


This is just a one-shot I published on Tumblr a while ago. A little headcanon I have about Maka and Soul's first meeting. More of a teaser for people that have asked for more, but I currently am dying studying for midterms and don't have the time I want to put aside to write.

* * *

An extremely large building projected in front of Maka. She covered her eyes to peer into the overcast shadow of her new home, while her father fussed over her much like a mother goose with its gosling.

"Maka sweetie, are you SURE you're ready for this?! Shibusen enrolls new students every year, and I wouldn't want you to push yourself to fast into this business. It can be incredibly difficult! And you're still so young…AND INNOCENT. OH, YOUR INNOCENCE. MY LITTLE GIRL! WHAT IS PAPA GOING TO DOOOOOO?!"

Maka shrugged her fathers warnings off with only an eye roll of annoyance, "I'll see you later papa," she grumbled as she grabbed her bag and her tag that read _Maka Albarn, Meister_. Leaving a deprecating father in her trail, she struggled through the crowds of fellow meisters and weapons thronging through the courtyard of the school. Her eyes strained again to the majestic spikes that looked as if they were impaling the laughing sun that stalked the high clouds of the morning. She began glancing back down to where she was walking, but a flash of a different hue of blue caught her attention. Precariously perched upon a spike of the Shibusen stood a boy about her size, but with a shock of highlighter blue hair and tanned skin. It seemed just as she began to notice him, many others near her began to look for what the flat-chested girl with mile long legs was staring at in the sky. _Oh no,_ Maka thought, _not this idiot again._ She knew him.

The boy must have noticed as well, because that became his cue to begin yelling his introduction. "I AM BLACK*STAR. I AM ABOVE ALL OF YOU PEASANTS AND YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO ME. TAKE NOTICE OF ME FOR I WILL ONE DAY RULE…"

Maka found this time to escape from the monkey boy climbing on top of the school. She hadn't been in Shibusen much, except for the handful of times when she had come with her papa. _This sure is a weird place,_ she thought as she pushed her way to the open doors of the school, much like many others were now doing after they noticed the boy would not be stopping his rant any time soon. All except for one tall dark-haired girl who stayed firmly planted._She must have the patience of a mother, sitting and waiting for that fool to finish his spiel. _The inside of the school was as magnificent as the outside; the ceilings reached farther than Maka ever expected, and the hallways seemed to stretch for miles upon miles. Every single space was filled with other students: old and new alike, and many already mingling trying to find the perfect partner for a successful career.

Pushing again against the crowd, Maka found herself surrounded by many strange people. A flock of giggling girls already seemed to have found their clique, and an annoying amount of guys kept scooting closer to Maka as she tried to find her bearings. She could already tell none of these boys were meant to be her partner, so she waited for an opening and pounced past all of the curious couples that had sprung up. She searched until almost everyone had already found someone to couple with and had gone off, and feeling like a girl not asked to dance during a slow song, she slowly began pushing to the outer circle. Eventually breaking free from everyone, Maka decided that her partner must lie in wait somewhere else.

_Maybe I should wait another year, _she mused_. Papa may be right about it not being the right time. _Although Maka did not fully respect her father, she knew sometimes his advice could be correct, especially about Shibusen matters. Being a Death Scythe, he had grown accustomed to the ways of a Meister and his or her weapon partner and Maka would forever have to seek his opinion on these matters. Even if she never listened to them. Or cared at all.

Meandering through the school, Maka felt her focus shifting from her father to her panic of finding a weapon. She didn't want to prove her father right. She just had to try harder! But her perfectionist ways were putting her at a standstill and she wasn't finding a way to continue forward. Mentally and literally, for she had run into a dead end. Picture frames lined the pitch-black walls, which were only lit by an occasional candle. _I must've gotten lost deep in my thoughts and just kept walking. I have no idea where I am now and now clue how to even try to get back to the entrance where a partner could be waiting!_ Maka's anger flared as she blamed herself for her own stupidity, kicking her clunky boots against one of the shadowed walls. Her anger settled quickly into despair as she fought against what her father wanted her to do, and what she believed was right for her. _I just blocked myself more than papa ever could try! _She sank into the ground, resting her pounding head against her knees as she began to think of a new way to escape the depths of the school without killing herself somehow in the process.

But then, she heard musical notes. Faintly, as if they were behind many closed doors, a piano being played in the distance. Maka stood, hoping that there was a helpful person playing that piano. She wandered, searching desperately for the piano, which she almost ran straight into. She would have gasped if she had not been so hyper-aware of the music playing, and now of the piano player himself who she could only see from behind.

He had a head full of unnaturally white, spikey hair and a black suit that fit him perfectly. He had thrown his badge haphazardly onto the floor where Maka could read _Soul Evans, Weapon. _But even more distracting was the heart wrenching music flowing from his fingertips. Maka was overwhelmed by the amount of passion and emotion willingly flying from his mind into the music. Fingers soaring through the notes, Maka became transfixed. Her breathing slowed and her eyes glazed over trying to watch the masterful way he handled the instrument. Feelings of loneliness and desire filled her every being as she waited for him to finish.

He did. With a last run through almost a whole scale, he hit the last chord and left an ache of emptiness in Maka's soul.

"You've been standing there quite a long time," he said with a voice much smoother than Maka could've imagined, "You know it's not cool to eavesdrop on strangers. Especially when they're working so hard not to be found."

His voice dropped low as he turned from the piano to give Maka a scolding gaze. His eyes shocked her much more than his attempt to beat her into submission. _Blood red_, _no…passionate red. _He stared deep into her soul, she could feel him in her very being.

"I-I know. Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. But…your playing was so beautiful." She stumbled over her words, still feeling his gaze go straight through her. "I got lost and I didn't know where else to go." She spat out, her face growing red with his eyes still upon her face.

He smiled, his abnormally sharp teeth pulling her attention. "It's not great at all, actually it's pretty horrible. I'm guessing you're not well versed in the musical world." He sighed and finally looked away from her face to the piano. He ran his fingers along the lacquer. "What are you doing so far from the party that's happening upstairs? Think no one up there is good enough for you?" His tone seemed mocking, but she couldn't be sure.

"I could ask the same of you. What are you doing down here?"

He gave a chuckle, "No one up there is good enough for me. Naturally." He turned to face her. Again his eyes seemed to pierce right through her.

"Well I can just be going then if you're busy…" Maka backed away hesitantly, only taking a few steps before he interrupted her.

"I don't think so. I have a proposition for you." He began looking at her in a curious way. Maka didn't know if she liked him or if she was completely annoyed by him. "I'm too good for everyone up there, and I'm pretty sure you are too. Want to be partners?"

His question was of utter surprise to her. Shock was riddled with her curiosity, and she didn't know exactly how to reply. On one side, she was excited to finally be asked by someone that hadn't already found someone else. On the other she was scared that she would be making hasty decisions. He was a little creepy…with those teeth and those eyes. But she felt an excitement growing in her, starting low and snowballing her emotions together. She met his gaze with a ferocity that he hadn't expected. He smiled in return, a sideways smirk that showed his sharp teeth even more. Maka stuck out her hand, where he slid his into hers quickly.

"Deal." She exclaimed, not knowing where it would take her life in the years to come. He was an enigma, and her curiosity had gotten the better of her. Excitement was about to enter her life in a great way that she could not imagine.

* * *

Well, now that I have all of my already written stuff up on here I guess I have to start writing more stuff. I can't wait for all that free time I'm going to have during Spring Break in two weeks. Hopefully I'll get my chapter fic updated and a couple more one-shots done. People seem to like the angst more than the fluff though...le sigh. I'll see what I can do.


End file.
